


Choosing a Side

by Dylanblackstorm



Series: Intrulogical stories [8]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Intrulogical, Logic | Logan Sanders is a Dark Side, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, remus is remus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22656028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylanblackstorm/pseuds/Dylanblackstorm
Summary: Logan is done with the light sides.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Intrulogical stories [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1482407
Comments: 21
Kudos: 334





	1. The Decision

Logan was done. He was done dealing with sides that wouldn’t listen. He was done with his opinion being disregarded. At first the logical side was just going to duck out, until the Light sides came to their senses, but Logan had an even better idea now. He was going to join the so called Dark sides.

The logical side had gotten the idea while he was visiting his boyfriend, Remus, in the dark side of the mindscape. It had been another day of being ignored and being called names by the other light sides, and the logical side was longing to be with someone who appreciated him. So he went to go hang out with his boyfriend. Logan had been explaining what had happened that day to Remus. After Logan was done talking the Duke had had a lot to say. 

“You know we should just rip their tongues from their mouths and slap them with the tongues. That should keep them from saying all that stupid shit. Or I could knock them out with my morning star and then I could remove their still beating hearts from their chests’ and I would feed them to you. Wait! I just had the best idea you should come and join me and Dee.” Remus said enthusiastically while he put his arms around Logan's neck and clung to him like an octopus. 

Most sides(besides Deceit would be disgusted by the Duke’s graphically gruesome words, but the logical side knew Remus said toughs things because he loves the logical side. Logan was a bit surprised he hadn’t thought of joining the dark sides before. It seemed to be a better alternative that was just ducking out.

“The last one was a really good idea, Ree. You really care so much. I will think it over tonight and get back tomorrow.” Logan said before kissing the Duke’s forehead lightly and got up(much to Remus’s protests) and walked over to the bedroom door. 

“Aw, why can’t you just stay the night? I promise I won’t lick your face to wake you up again.” Remus pleaded while made a pouty face. 

“I would love to stay,Love, but I need to be clear headed when I make the decision, and I think the best in my own room.” The logical side explained to the creative side. 

“Fine! But at least give me one last hug before leaving me all by my lonesome.” The Duke begged. 

Logan sighed before he made his way back over to Remus’s bed to give him one last hug(his little octopus could be so needy sometimes.) The logical side and the Duke hugged for several minutes, but as Logan tried to pull away Remus snuggled closer into Logan’s neck.

“Remus is something wrong? You’re normally only this clingy when something is wrong” The logical side asked voice filled with concern for his boyfriend. Logan pulled back from the so that he could look his love in the eyes. 

“It’s just I hate that I wasn’t there to defend you from those stupid light sides, yelling at people is is one of the only things I am good at, and I feel I’m not being a good enough boyfriend. I’m not even smart like you I’m just gross.” The Duke said with his eyes becoming misty.

“Remus.” Logan whispered as wipe a tear forming on Remus cheek, “I know you love me and vice versa, but you shouldn’t feel bad that you weren’t there to defend me, and most importantly you don’t need to worry about being good enough, because no one is perfect but your my perfect.” 

“Are you sure about that?” Remus asked as he gave a small laugh. “Because I think you’re perfectly perfect.” 

The logical side gave a small smile and kissed the Duke on the lips for a moment before he said good night to his love and returned to his always neat bedroom. 

The next morning Logan woke up and he felt as if something instrumentalist had changed. He realized just what had changed as he summoned his clothes. They were different. The logical side’s outfit still consisted of his black polo and striped tie, but now the outfit also consisted of a leather jacket, ripped blue jeans, and a pair of indigo converse with black laces. Upon closer examination Logan noted that the sleeves of the leather jacket had a green tentacles wrapping around them. He smiled at the designs. They reminded him of his Remus. 

The realization came to him after he stepped into the hallway to go see Remus and tell him his decision, but it turned out he was already in the Dark side of the mindscape. 

His door had moved. His. Door. Had. Moved.  
The logical side immediately ran to see his boyfriend after he had had his realization. 

The first words out of the Duke’s mouth when he saw his boyfriends new look was, “Well aren’t you a whole meal, Lo.”


	2. One Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long awaited part two.

“So, now that I am officially one of you we should declare such to the rest of the sides, even if I can predict it not going well with some particular sides based on past the evidence,” Logan explained to Remus as the creative side nibbled at his stick of deodorant. 

“Ya, we should totally tell Dee Dee first, because telling him is going to suck the least,” Remus suggested.

“That does sound like a good plan. Shall we go and tell him presently?” 

“Hmm, in a little bit there is something I want to do first,” Remus said with a mischievous smile. 

“What kind of mayhem do you have planned this time?”

“Nothing too crazy I just wanted to give you a bit of a makeup makeover as a little celebration of joining us dork Sides.” The Duke said summoning his octopus themed makeup bag. 

The new dark side took a moment to think about it before answering, “Ok, but only because I love and nothing to elaborate, I do not go around looking like a clown.” 

“Aw, but that be kinda hot, you’d be like nerdy Penny Wise.” Remus pouted. 

“Sometimes I wonder if I make good life decisions,” Logan said jokingly and smiled at the sheer weirdly wonderful his boyfriend was. 

********************************************  
It took the couple thirty minutes of bantering to decide on the exact makeup that Logan was allowing Remus to apply to him. It ended when the logical side agreed to go with black lipstick and dark blue eyeshadow. 

“Now I need you to kiss me right this moment.” Remus stated as he Stared at the beautiful face of the love of his life, “Ow, and don’t worry doing so won’t mess up the lipstick. I made it special so it will still leave your smooch marks on my face, but it won’t come off your relly 

After several minutes of making out, as was evident by the Duke’s face, there was a knock on the creative sides’ door. At first, Remus was willing to ignore it to continue sucking face, but he realized it was probably Dee Dee and he was likely there because he saw the new door. 

“Can I not come in, Remus there is something I need to discuss with you?” The Deceitful side asked knocking again.

Logan gave to Remus a nod that suggested he was alright with Deceit seeing the Logical side here with the Duke. 

“Ya, you can come on in, Double Dick, ” Remus shouted from his place on Logan’s lap. When Deceit did walk into the room Remus couldn’t help but shout, “Surprise!” When he saw the look of bewilderment on the deceitful side’s face. Not many things could surprise Remus. He was the one who was supposed to do the surprising after all, but what Deceit said was something the Duke was not expecting. 

“Thank god, finally!” The deceitful side exclaimed. “I wasn’t sick of seeing you two pine over each other.” 

“What?!” The other sides asked with shock. 

“Well, it wasn’t as if you guys were ridiculously obvious.” Deceit stated, “Ow, and Logan I wouldn’t like to talk to you alone in the hall.” Remus admedenitly got protective and wrapped his arms around his love’s neck then growled. 

“Calm down you, goblin, I am not going to hurt your precious nerd, I just wish to speak to him in private.” The snakeish side explained to the Trash man. 

*******************************************  
After that Logan agreed to speak with Deceit alone, but not without Remus promising to bludgeon Deceit to death with his morning star and make it slow if the deceitful side did anything Logan didn’t like. 

Once the two sides were in the hall the deceitful side said, “Well it would seem I need to congratulate you and welcome you to the family, fellow Dark side.” 

“I appiterate that very much, thank you, Deceit.” Logan said smiling.  
“Janus, actually.”  
“Excuse me?” The logical side asked confused.  
“My name is Janus.”  
“Thank you for trusting me with your name, it’s because of the roman god correct?, I’m surprised I haven’t thought of it before your logo was rather obvious now that I think about it.”

Just as Janus was about to say something in response, Remus came out of his room and aunoused, “Ok, you've had enough time to talk, I want my boyfriend back now.” 

The Duke kissed and hugged Logan close then asked, “So what did you two talk about? Anything juicy?” 

“I don’t think we discussed anything juicy by your standards, Janus here was just welcoming me to the family.” The logical side stated turning to face his boyfriend so he could kiss him on the cheek. 

“Aw, you told Lo Lo your name, J-anus, how sweet.”

“I hate you.” were Janus last words before he sunk out to his room.

**Author's Note:**

> As always thanks for the read Existers!! Should I continue this multi-chapter fic? Also please let me know if I have any typos .


End file.
